


Put a Ring on It

by KBZ



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Engagement, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBZ/pseuds/KBZ
Summary: Seijuro proposed to Sena three months ago.
Relationships: Kobayakawa Sena/Shin Seijuurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff!!! Gah!!! Took a break from writing Enemies, Kept Close. I'm really enjoying EKC (though chapter 9 has been tough), but that story just has sooo much time to go before I can write fluff in and I needed ShinSena talking about their feelings ASAP (especially after all the tension) so here we are. Have some fluffy, self-indulgent, Grown Up ShinSena!

Seijuro had proposed to Sena three months ago. They had talked about getting married for a while. They’d been together for seven years, but they had started dating when they were so young that they had wanted to wait until they had grown into themselves before committing. Seijuro knew that Sena would say yes – so the surprise wasn’t the question itself as much as it was when it would be asked.

So, Seijuro had invited Sena and some of their close friends to dinner near the beach. Hands clammy, he’d fumbled for the box as he got down on one knee. He barely remembered what he said, didn’t even recall if he spoke any of his carefully rehearsed lines, but he does remember Sena’s eyes going wide, and the sound of the ocean, and the brisk air. His ears had rang as he waited for Sena’s response.

Sena, in the middle of what their friends would later describe as “ugly crying”, had managed to mumble out a hoarse “Yes”.

Relief had flooded in Seijuro so quickly he became light headed. His hands had shaken so badly he thought he would drop the ring trying to slide it onto Sena’s finger.

And he remembered, crystal clear even now, the way Sena marveled at the ring on his finger, and then turned his wide, liquid eyes up at Seijuro’s and marveled even more.

Sena still got that same look, like today.

Seijuro leaned against the doorframe to their kitchen, observing Sena silently.

Sena sat at the table with his back to Seijuro. He was facing the windows, and they dappled the pale early morning light upon him softly. Sena looked soft in general, his fluffy hair and smooth cheeks and oversized sweatshirt curtesy of Seijuro. He tilted his head one way and extended his fingers in front of him. The light caught on his engagement band, and Sena tilted his head the other way.

From this angle, only a sliver of his face was visible. But Seijuro could see the upturn of his cheek, the gentle sweep of lashes as he looked down. Sena traced the ring with a delicate touch. Something came over Sena as he closed his hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the ring. His smiled turned bigger, and he even let out a little sigh.

Seijuro couldn’t take it anymore.

“Happy?” he asked.

Sena jumped at the surprise even though Seijuro had barely spoken above a whisper. “How long were you watching?”

“Not as long as I would have liked.”

Sena’s hands fluttered to his heated cheeks. Seijuro had always enjoyed how Sena tried to hide it when he got flustered. Mostly because he did a bad job.

“That’s creepy.”

“I think you like the ring more than you like me.”

“Excuse me?”

“You never look at me like that.” Seijuro pushed off the doorframe and made his way to his fiancé. Seijuro also really enjoyed calling Sena his fiancé.

“Did you somehow miss all of school? I was smitten! I’m still smitten!”

“Hm.” Seijuro tugged on Sena’s cheek gently. “I do not recall that,” he teased.

“You look so…” Sena narrowed his eyes, “satisfied.”

“I like that you like it.” Seijuro cradled Sena’s jaw, thumb soothing where he had pinched Sena’s cheek.

“Well, I mean, to be honest, you could have,” Sena melted into Seijuro’s hand, putty, “you could have gotten me, mm… the ugliest thing in the world, and I still would have said yes. The ring is pretty and all, but I like what it represents.”

“What does it represent?”

“Now you’re just trying to embarrass me,” Sena said with a mock pout.

Seijuro smiled a bit. Something about his fiancé seemed to melt his stoicism. He smiled often around Sena.

“I’ll tell you what it means to me, then. It means that you accept me with all my faults, and that you’re willing to make the choice every day to care for me anyway.”

“You don’t have any faults,” Sena mumbled. His cheek flushed hot under Seijuro’s hand.

“I try not to. For you. You deserve my best—ah. You’re crying. Did I say something wrong?” Seijuro said, a little distressed.

“N-No.” Sena shook his head furiously and launched himself at Seijuro, wrapping himself around the older man into a tight hug.

“I see,” Seijuro said, softly. “Happy crying.” Sena carried his emotions on his sleeve. It was brave and honest, which were two words that described him perfectly in Seijuro’s opinion. Seijuro paused carding through Sena’s hair soothingly when a thought struck him. “I have a feeling getting through our vows will involve a lot it.”

“Hey, you signed up for this!” Sena said with his face buried into Seijuro’s chest.

“I will tell our wedding planner to have tissues prepared by the altar.”

. . .

“Are you awake?” Sena asked later that night in bed. He was pressed against Seijuro’s back. The room was dark.

“Yes. Why, is there something wrong?” Seijuro rolled to face Sena.

“No. Nothing. Just thinking. About what you asked. About the ring. And what it means. Oh dear.” Sena covered his face with the comforter up to his nose. “I mean if you still want to hear it. I don’t know if you do, but if you do, I’ll say it. Um, if you want me to.”

“I will always listen to you. You don’t have to doubt that.”

Sena’s eyes turned gentle.

“Yeah,” Sena said, voice soft. “You're right. The ring reminds me of you, and that despite everything we went through – going to different schools, playing for different teams – you’re still with me. That you’ll always be with me. I’ve been unsure about so many things in my life, but you’ve never been one of them.”

Seijuro's heart swelled. He cleared his throat. “We will need lots of tissues by the altar,” he said, voice a little tight.

Sena snuggled closer and Seijuro wrapped his arms around him.

On their nightstand, their rings, stacked atop each other, glinted in the dim moonlight.


End file.
